1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windshields and more particular to an auxiliary windshield that can be added onto an existing structure such as a windshield already in place to provide added protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects of the Invention
Windshields are very well known. Virtually every motor vehicle made today and for a long time prior thereto has had a windshield. A windshield that can be easily secured in any number of applications such as construction sites can be beneficial. Such a windshield must be easily and quickly mounted and still be secure and through which one can see and still obtain protection from wind and precipitation. Boats, most specifically, frequently but not always have windshields but can, in specific situations of wind and high speed need added windshield protection. Hinged windshields are also known which can be turned down under certain conditions and returned to a position of protection as required and such hinged windshields are particularly important for boats.
The Samuel Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 879,195, teaches a windshield in two parts, a lower part inclined on a motor vehicle and an upper part permanently hinged to the lower part. A bolt is used to retain the upper part of the windshield at whatever angle to the lower part is desired.
In boating, a windshield may be required in a particular place on the boat but not necessarily at all times. In small motor boats, a wrap around wind shield is often permanently mounted on the boat. With passengers and an operator that are tall, frequently, the head, and thus the face of the persons in the boat, is above the windshield and in bad weather or during high speed operation, an added windshield above the original windshield serves a very useful purpose of diverting spray. However, at times such a windshield is not needed and the breeze on the occupants of the boat is desired. Therefore, to be able to turn the auxiliary windshield down or totally remove it is very beneficial. In bass fishing, in rough weather, an added windshield over the existing windshield on a bass fishing boat is most desirable. However, to be able either to remove the auxiliary windshield and store it in the boat or to turn in down, is also a benefit. It is essential, however, that such an auxiliary wind shield be easily and most definitely securely attached since the blowing off of such an auxiliary windshield during operation of a boat could be very serious.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary windshield that can be easily and safely secured to a structure and can then be readily removed when not needed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary windshield that may be securely pivoted to a position for storage when not in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary windshield that is economical to produce.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary windshield that can be used universally on a wide variety of structures.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.